Let Me Hear You
by cait-shelter
Summary: Kinana has been hearing a voice ever since she can remember, and now she finally meets the source. Cobra x Kinana


**I swear I'll update my on-going chaptered fictions soon, I just felt like writing a Cobra x Kinana, okay? lD**

**I forgot to add a part I was like "OKAY, THIS WILL BE A COMIC RELIEF KIND OF" which was Cobra teasing Kinana about how she was only wearing a bikini, but NO, MY BRAIN SKIPPED THAT PART. And I'm too lazy to re-do stuff so live with this lD**

**Hope you enjoy and I don't own Fairy Tail!**

* * *

All I remember from my past is a single voice, full of kindness, begging to hear my thoughts.

I only remember waking up one day to a small elderly man standing a little bit away from me, as I lay on a hospital bed gazing up at the brightly lit roof. He claimed he and his guild has rescued me from a tragedy and that I had lost all of my memories. They never even told me anything about it, just said I was unconcious for about a week or so then I finally came to.

The man, Makarov Dreyar, asked me if I would like to join his guild, Fairy Tail. I hadn't lost my knowledge on guilds, and I knew you needed magic to be a member, but since I don't use magic, yet anyway, I joined as a waitress in the guild instead since they did need more staff.

Ever since, i've been working and working with the rowdy guild known as Fairy Tail. There are daily fights where at the end of the day everything in the guild hall has to be replaced or everybody is at home the next day recovering, but they're not proper anger fights, they're for fun as everybody sais, they're just a daily thing that everybody does in the guild.

Occasionally I still hear the mans voice, begging to hear my thoughts. It confuses me, but I shake the thoughts away.

I've been in the guild for a few months now, when all the guild members who went to Tenrou Island have disappeared from an attack by the apocalypse dragon, Acnologia.  
My heart was shattered when I heard the news, but none of us gave up hope. We searched for weeks on end, though they lessened at months went by with still no sign of any island or life. Then, we simply gave up.

A while later a guild came into Magnolia, known as Twilight Ogre and took over the old Fairy Tail building, saying they were doing us a favour. We then moved to the outskirts of Magnolia, and built our own guild with the help of Laki's wood make magic. It was only rough, but it did a good job. We made a garden where alot of our food supplies came from and we made the guild have a homey effect.

After a while, the jobs started to disappear on our job board, there would only be around ten or less, and they'd be either too hard or too little pay. With Twilight Ogre demanding pay each month, things weren't easy.

Seven years of being tortured by Twilight Ogre and losing more and more guild members is what happened, when suddenly the Tenrou Island gang appeared out of nowhere,  
telling of how they joined their magical powers together which cause an ancient magic to be cast called 'Fairy Sphere'. They were able to do this with the help of Mavis Vermillion, the first master of Fairy Tail, who's grave was on Tenrou Island.

We weren't able to get our old guild back, but Twilight Ogre have left us alone ever since Master Makarov, Erza and Mira went to sort it out. The guild is happy and rowdy once again, it may have less guild members then before, but new members were sure to come soon, now that the strongest in Fairy Tail were back.

It had been several months since the Tenrou Island gang came back from a seven years disappearance. With them by our sides, we won the Grand Magic Games, putting us back in the top ranking guilds. We've decided to keep the guild on the outskirts of town, instead we simply made the guild bigger and better with the reward money and built a path leading from Magnolia to Fairy Tail.

It was also better for the civilians, at least they won't be hearing us much yelling and things breaking, though Twilight Ogre does the same things as we do occasionally.

It was the middle of summer now, and we'd decided on going on a guild trip to Magnolia beach, which was a massive beautiful beach that strecthed out for kilometres. Mira and I had set out rows of tables and food for the guild, while they set up the decorations. It was about midday when everybody had finished their duties and the party had begun. Half of the guild members were in the water, while the rest hung out on the sand, munching on the many foods set out.

I was just sitting at the shore, clutching my knees to my chest while the waves lapped at my feet, when a familiar voice called out. I blinked, turning to see if somebody from the guild had called me, but I looked and everybody was just mucking around in the waves, nobodies attention on me. I shook my head and returned my gaze to the water.

'_Cuberos_' it whispered. I jumped, realising who this voice was, but it had never called me by a name, just begged to hear my voice. I furrowed my brows. "Cuberos..?" I muttered to myself, when my vision suddenly went hazey. All I saw was a man with hair similiar to the colour crimson with a white cloak, giving me a toothy grin before I snapped back in to reality.

I jumped up, looking around again. The guild was still doing their own things. I was starting to get worried, the voice would only call out once occasionally, never so many times, nor would it effect me this much or be the loud. Biting my lip, I listened for it and it came again, this time coming from the direction of the forest which lined the back of the beach.

My brain told me no, but my instincts told me yes, and before I knew it, I was in the forest, running towards where the voice kept chanting 'Cuberos' in my head. My eyes kept hazing over which made me trip many times, dirtying my knees and hands. I completely forgot to grab my shoes on the way, so here I was, running through the forest bare footed at high speed chasing a strange voice, constantly tripping over roots.

It was when I started to lose my breath and slow when my eyes were clearing, but the voice was the loudest I had ever heard it in those many years. "Who are you!" I yelled, my voice echoing throughout the forest, sending birds flying in every direction.

The forest went silent, until I heard a rustling from behind me. I turned with such high speed that I somehow ended up tripping over a stray log, knocking me on to my back side. "Ouch.." I mumbled, rubbing my arm that now had a long gash from some twigs that were sprawled everywhere.

I was about to pick myself up off the ground when a dark shadow loomed over me, making me freeze.

I slowly lifted my head to meet the mans gaze, his sapphire eyes were dazzling in the little light that shone through the trees. My eyes widened at the familiarness in the man, that's when I remembered, he looked exactly like the guy that I saw while I was on the beach when my vision hazed over.

We both just gazed into each others eyes, when those same words kept coming into my head. '_Cuberos_' it kept chanting.

"It's you, isn't it..?" I asked, breaking the ever lasting silence. He seemed shocked slightly and jumped back. "Wha-What?" He stuttered, furrowing his crimson brows.  
"What are you talking about girl?" He hissed, narrowing his brows.

"The voice.. I keep hearing in my head, it's you, isn't it?" I explain. He takes another step back again. "I've only been calling out to one being, which is a snake.."  
He mumbled, a look of confusion stained on his face. "_Cuberos_?" I ask. His mouth gapes and he nods. "H-How can y-you hear me? I'm only calling out to her! Nobody else!  
Not some girl!" He manages to choke out, tear brimming his eyes.

This is when so many things flood into my mind that I almost fall back over from the impact of all the memories I had lost. I was a slave as a child who was turned into a snake by an old wizard that liked to experiment on things. A small boy named Cobra who was also a slave found me as a snake and treated me as a pet, until after a while we were summoned by a man named Brain who took us both, and by then I was the size of a python. We trained for years, he got a posion dragon lacryma planted into him, while I was able to spit posion of some sort. The memories of then being sent to ressurect Zeref and then meeting Fairy Tail, my guild, and how they were our enemy and how I had poisoned Erza and she almost lost her arm. Then the fight between Cobra, Natsu, Happy and I and how Cobra lost and then I was taken away from him after oracion seis lost and the machine we awoke broke down and how I was then turned human again and lost all my memories, until now.

I hadn't even realised, but with this, my own eyes were now stinging as tears fled down my cheeks, choking noises coming from deep inside of my throat. "You're Cuberos..."  
He whispered. "I can hear your thoughts, I can hear what you're thinking" He said, as he sunk to his knees.

Before I even realised what I was doing, I had encircled my arms around him, sinking to my own knees beside him, overwhelmed with emotion. This man had wanted to hear my voice and prayed for it, but was never able to hear his only friends voice, and then she was taken away and now all of the sudden she's back as a human and he can hear her.

"I've missed you... so much.." He choked out, his own arms now circling my waist, pulling my closer as he rested his head on my shoulder. "I've missed you too.." I sniffed.  
Even though I had barely any idea who he was until now, all my emotions towards him came back and he was like a brother, even more actually, I loved this man when I was a snake, and I still do.

"Where did you do..?" He asked, his voice barely a whisper. "Fairy Tail" I answered simply. He just chuckled and looked up at me. "You really had to choose the guild we fought against as an enemy?" He smirked. "Hey, it wasn't my choice! But still, it's a wonderful guild and it's like a family to me now.." I sigh contently, still wrapped in Cobra's warm arms.

"I see.." He mumbled and gave a sigh of his own. "What's wrong?" I ask, leaning back slightly so I can see his face. "Well... first of all, I get to see you again, but in a total different form and also that I can almost completely guarantee Fairy Tail would let me join.." He chuckled nervously, rubbing the back of his neck. "You want to join Fairy Tail!" I asked, a little bit too excited after just meeting him once again.

"Well, I have nowhere to go, and I was hoping if I ever found you again to travel the world with you or something, but I see that won't be happening" He smiled. I gave a roll of my eyes and placed my head on his chest. "Baka, you should know Fairy Tail doesn't hold a grudge for too long, we've had quite a few people who were in dark guilds join us,  
and i'm one of them" I giggled, while he strokes my hair.

"You sure?" He asks, looking up to the trees. "Positive" I smile, and maybe I rushed things a little, but I couldn't help but wrap my arms around his neck and place my lips on his, closing my eyes as I adapted to the odd sensation of kissing somebody. I could tell he tensed up at first, shocked by my sudden action, but his arms found their way back to my waist and pulled me in closer, deepening the kiss.

It was warm and not forceful, more relaxing then anything. We pulled away when our faces were going purple from lack of breath, I let out a giggle and jumped off of him, waving my hand towards me. "Come on then! Let's go get you in to Fairy Tail" I smile widely. He just sits there, confused, until a wide toothy grin slides across his features.

"Can't wait"

* * *

**I keep thinking this was rushed, omg, idek anymore.**

**Review and tell me your thoughts? lD**


End file.
